Grand Arctek Torch
The Grand Arctek Torch is in reality a small light-source in the size of less than one block that spends blueish-white light. It's the smallest of all Arctek lightings. You can rarely find Grand Arctek Torches in randomly spawning Diamond Treasure Chests on the Corruption layer (or on corrupted blocks in darkness) and you can also rarely obtain them as loot/harvest from the Thing (a creature spawning in Corruption). You can craft Grand Arctek Torches yourself in your Crafting Menu (default key "q") after unlocking the recipe by * finding Arcstones, obtainable from Keepas of any kind as a loot or pet-harvest * crafting (or finding) Arctek Torches, that can be discovered in Diamond Treasure Chests or obtained from Things as a loot or pet-harvest * crafting (or finding) Wood Burning Lamps that can be discovered in Diamond Treasure Chests To craft 8 Grand Arctek Torches at a time, you'll need (as of R44 in June 2017): * 4 Stone Rods made from Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 4 Arcstones from Keepas (either as loot or pet-harvest) * 1 Obsidian Rod made from an Obsidian (bar) in a Processor Please note that you can make 8 Grand Arctek Torches from 4 Arcstones compared to all other Arctec light-sources (only 4 units of those can be crafted at a time). Grand Arctek Torches can be rotated in all directions by holding r (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Grand Arctek Torches (as well as Moss Torches, Bungalow Torches, Arctek Torches and Coal Torches) will not hinder player characters nor Creatures to walk over or stand in the exact same space that the torches "take up". You can thus use torches to create air bubbles under water that will help your player character to survive under water. However neither solid blocks nor liquids can take up the same space as these torches. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Grand Arctek Torches do not need any fuel and will not go out by themselves automatically after being placed in the world. Like all crafted objects and blocks, they can now be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to take Grand Arctek Torches on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Despite being a "torch", the Grand Arctek Torch does not operate with open fire, so it does not set flammable blocks on fire. Since update R33 Grand Arctek Torches can now be switched on or off by activating them (right mouse button or "f" as the default key). If you have placed Grand Arctek Torches before August 2016, then you might have to pick them up and place them once again before they can be turned on and off. Category:Crafted Category:Lighting Category:Torches